<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eat Your Heart Out by citrusfae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001529">Eat Your Heart Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfae/pseuds/citrusfae'>citrusfae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Consensual Possession, No Romance, Possession, i mean quackity did eat his heart, what did we really expect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfae/pseuds/citrusfae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I ate his heart! His heart is literally inside me!”</p><p>The crowd cheers as Quackity runs up to the podium, his mouth dripping with blood from, ready to give his funeral ‘speech’.</p><p>“THE MOTHER FUCKER’S DEAD! Can I get an ay ay?”</p><p>There is a chorus of ‘ay ay’s as Quackity walks back to his seat. He leans back in his chair, relaxed. Finally, the dictator, his tormentor, is gone.</p><p>“Ay ay,” he hears a deep, smug voice whisper in his ear.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>A story in which Quackity makes a deal with JSchlatt's ghost: possession for the Presidency.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. GOING INSANE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I ate his heart! His heart is literally inside me!”</p><p>The crowd cheers as Quackity runs up to the podium, ready to give his funeral ‘speech’.</p><p>“THE MOTHER FUCKER’S DEAD! Can I get an ay ay?”</p>
<p>There is a chorus of ‘ay ay’s as Quackity walks back to his seat. He leans back in his chair, relaxed. Finally, the dictator, his tormentor, is gone.</p><p>“Ay ay,” he hears a deep, smug voice whisper in his ear.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Alright, I’ll see you later Big Q,” Tommy yells as Quackity closes his door. He looks around the small upstairs room of his house cautiously. He’s not sure what he’s expecting, but he’s on edge.</p><p>He walks down to his basement and slowly opens his chest, as if he was afraid of getting caught. He smiles and takes Schlatt’s eyeball out of his pocket. He laughs maniacally as he continues to stare at it.</p><p>Is this what going insane feels like?</p><p>He thinks back to the funeral. He must be going insane. He swore he heard Schlatt’s voice.</p><p>There’s a knock at the door and Quackity shakes himself back to reality. Schlatt is dead and gone.</p><p>He shuts his chest firmly and walks upstairs to get the door. He is met by a worried looking Bad in a black outfit.</p><p>“Bad? What’s up,” Quackity says with concern.<br/>
“Can I come in Quackity?” he asks, looking around nervously. “It’s important.” Quackity nods and opens the door wide, closing and locking it behind his friend.</p><p>“So, uh, what’s up?” Bad looks at the floor nervously.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t want to say anything in front of the others but… Quackity, are you alright?” Quackity looks at him quizzically.</p><p>“Yeah man, I’m fine. Why?” Bad sighs and looks Quackity in the eyes.</p><p>“Well, after your speech, you looked kinda pale. And I know you took his eye and, you know… ate his heart and everything.” Quackity lets out a laugh.</p><p>“Is that what this is about? Bad, I’m fine, alright? Thanks for the concern but really, I feel fine.”</p><p>“I mean, are you sure? You did eat his heart, Quackity. Do you know what that means?”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘do I know what that means,’ it means I ate his heart.” Bad rolls his eyes and motions for Quackity to stop talking with his hand.</p><p>“Well, Quackity, eating someone’s heart is, like, the gateway to possession.” Quackity scoffs.</p><p>“Possession is a myth, Bad. Plus, Schlatt isn’t a ghost like Wilbur, he’s gone. For good.” Bad looks at Quackity doubtfully.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll leave you alone about it, but you have to tell me if anything weird starts happening around here.”</p><p>“Okay Bad, I will.” Quackity puts a hand on the older man’s shoulder and leads him out of the house. “Really, I’ll be fine,” he says with a wink. Bad shrugs and starts walking the path back to his house.</p><p>Quackity watches as Bad’s figure shrinks into the distance. Possession is a myth… right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey y'all! this is my first work on this site, so let me know if you have any suggestions in the comments :)</p><p>i need a possession arc since so far it looks like it's not happening, so i took matters into my own hands</p><p>these chapters are going to be kinda short but don't worry, they'll pick up as the story moves along. plus, i'll usually post a couple of chapters at once so hopefully you won't be too starved ;)</p><p>thanks for reading! CAN I GET AN AY AY?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He hated Schlatt more than anyone would ever know, but he did admire one thing about the man: he knew how to hold power.</p><p>“Fucking Schlatt!” he yells, his sword clanging to the ground in a gesture of frustration.</p><p>“You know Quackity, that’s not a very nice way to call for me. I’ll let it slide this time though, yeah?”</p><p>TW: abuse flashback</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A frustrated scream can be heard coming from Quackity’s basement.</p><p>“I mean, I just don’t understand. I was the Vice President, L’Manburg should be mine!” Quackity exclaims to no one in particular, pacing around his basement. “I mean, Tommy can’t just come in here and take everything, Techno’s right!” He winces at the words that just came out of his mouth but continues his monologue. “I hated Schlatt as much as everyone else. I didn’t even do anything wrong! I was just following orders! I even tried to help Tubbo and Tommy, and this is the thanks I get?”</p><p>He stops pacing and stares daggers at the chest containing Schlatt’s eye and, now, a couple of Schlatt’s bones he had stolen from his grave when Bad wasn’t looking.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Oh Quackity! Where are you, you useless fuck?” Quackity tenses as he hears Schlatt’s sing-song voice and the door to their home opening.</p><p>“I’m right here, Schlatt,” he deadpans.</p><p>“Oh good. Listen, I have a job for you,” Schlatt said nonchalantly. “The building needs to go, so, uh, get mining.”</p><p>Quackity is stunned into silence.</p><p>“B-but Schlatt, I asked you not to-” Quackity is interrupted by a piercing laugh from Schlatt.</p><p>“That’s funny, you think I listen to your opinions? Yeah right. Good one, Quackity.” Schlatt slaps Quackity on the shoulder and points to the door. “Now, are you going to go get rid of the White House, or is there going to be a problem?” He turns to Quackity with a serious expression. Quackity swallows, but he’s not going down without a fight this time.</p><p>“Yeah, actually, there is going to be a problem Schlatt.” He stops and swallows. You can do this, Quackity. “You’re only here because of me, okay? So I get some say. I am the fucking Vice President.”</p><p>Schlatt is silent. Quackity’s braveness fades as Schlatt stares at him with a blank expression that somehow still manages to be intimidating.</p><p>“You know what?” Schlatt chuckles a bit and moves closer to Quackity, making him step back a bit. Schlatt scoffs. “I don’t care how I got here. I don’t care who voted for me or our coalition or whatever the fuck.” Schlatt spits out the words, hatred seeping from his mouth. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m the fucking president, Quackity.” He laughs as he says this, raising his arms and looking around smugly. “I own this.”</p><p>He moves suddenly at Quackity and grabs his shirt. “ I own you, and don’t you forget it.” Quackity swallows and stares up at Schlatt with fear in his eyes. Schlatt stares back, his eyes full of pure rage. He suddenly lets go and steps back. Quackity stumbles backwards and readjusts his shirt, his breath catching.</p><p>Schlatt walks over towards the window, staring outside. Quackity stands there in the main room, unsure of what to do next. After a couple minutes of silence, he picks up his pickaxe and moves towards the door.</p><p>“You know Quackity, what’s stopping me from just firing you?” Quackity freezes.</p><p>“Y-you can’t do that,” he stammers. “I was elected legally by the-”</p><p>“I was elected lawfully by the- oh, shut the hell up. Wah wah, I’m Quackity, you-you-you can’t do that! Schlatt please, no!” he mocks Quackity, laughing hysterically, still facing the window. Quackity stands in the doorway, stunned.</p><p>“Now, are you going to go out and start chopping down that building, or are you just going to stand in the doorway and let everyone in Manburg watch you stand there, frozen like an idiot?” The door shuts and Schlatt smiles, wiping dust off the window.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p>He hated Schlatt more than anyone would ever know, but he did admire one thing about the man: he knew how to hold power.</p><p>“Fucking Schlatt!” he yells, his sword clanging to the ground in a gesture of frustration.</p><p>“You know Quackity, that’s not a very nice way to call for me. I’ll let it slide this time though, yeah?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oooooh motive time!</p><p>the possession will start to pick up soon, hang in there! just doing a little worldbuilding. i also just wanted to write a schlatt abuse scene lol</p><p>thank you all for reading, i'm already getting way more support than expected and i really appreciate it!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are two options here. Either Quackity has gone insane, or Bad was right and he was being possessed. Honestly, possession, which he was pretty sure is what’s going on, sounds like the lesser of the two evils.</p><p>He did want the presidency, after all. And nobody knew how to get power like Schlatt. Quackity had even considered bringing Schlatt back from the dead, that’s why he had been collecting Schlatt’s bones. He may have decided against it, but possession… that’s a whole different story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know Quackity, that’s not a very nice way to call for me. I’ll let it slide this time though, yeah?”</p><p>Quackity freezes and turns his head towards the source of the noise. He pales.</p><p>Standing in front of him is Schlatt.</p><p>“S-Schlatt?” Quackity chokes out.</p><p>“Hey mi amigo, long time no see, eh?” Quackity blinks,  looking Schlatt up and down.</p><p>“Oh come on, you had to have known this was coming,” Schlatt says, laughing silently at the look on Quackity’s face. “I mean, you ate my heart, Quackity. You really didn’t think that would do anything.”</p><p>“I-I thought you were dead,” he squeaks out.</p><p>“Yeah, I know you did. By the way, your little speech at my funeral wasn’t very creative. But pissing on my grave? Honestly, nice touch. Good thing, uh, what did you say? Oh yeah, good thing the flames of hell were too hot for the piss to put them out.”</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Quackity? Quackity!”</p><p>Quackity opens his eyes to see Karl hunched over him, waving a hand in his face. He blinks a couple times, trying to make out his surroundings.</p><p>“Quackity! Oh my god, you gave me a heart attack. Here, take some water-”</p><p>“Where is he!” Quackity screams, sitting up fast. Karl spills the glass of water all over Quackity as he grabs his arms, trying to settle him down.</p><p>“Who? Where’s who?”</p><p>“Schlatt! I saw him-” Quackity stops and looks around. Schlatt is nowhere to be found. He stops moving and leans into Karl’s arms, breathing heavily and brushing his wet hair off his face.</p><p>“Schlatt? Schlatt’s dead, Quackity. What do you mean-” Quackity cuts him off with a hand motion. Karl sets him down so he’s leaning against the wall.</p><p>“Y-you know how I-I ate Schlatt’s h-heart at the funeral,” Quackity tried to explain, stammering, as Karl hands him another glass of water. “Well, I think… Bad told me…” He trails off.</p><p>There are two options here. Either Quackity has gone insane, or Bad was right and he was being possessed. Honestly, possession, which he was pretty sure is what’s going on, sounds like the lesser of the two evils.</p><p>He did want the presidency, after all. And nobody knew how to get power like Schlatt. Quackity had even considered bringing Schlatt back from the dead, that’s why he had been collecting Schlatt’s bones. He may have decided against it, but possession… that’s a whole different story.</p><p>Karl stares at Quackity with concern. Quackity clears his throat and takes a sip of the water. He takes a shaky breath and sits up.</p><p>“You know what, I think I was just dehydrated. Oh, but, while I was out I had a pretty terrifying… dream, I guess. Schlatt was back, and he, well, you know, wanted to kill everyone,” he says, making funny hand motions. Karl laughs uneasily.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright? I heard you scream from next door.” Quackity nods and starts to stand up.</p><p>“See, I’m fine. I think I’m just… stressed.” Karl puts a hand on his shoulder and nods.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll get you the position you deserve, Quackity.” He nods as Karl leaves his house.</p><p>Quackity looks around his house, the house he and Schlatt used to share. He had tried to block those memories out, but looking around it all comes flooding back.</p><p>Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm finally back with another part! sorry to keep you guys waiting but i have to finish up my exams. this is a bit of a filler too, but i wanted to get something out quick for y'all. hope you're all enjoying! i'll have some substainsial updates starting in two days!</p><p>in the mean time, let me know, if you want, what you think is going to happen to tommy in exile. ooh and what do you guys think is gonna happen with the blood vines? leave your theories down below, i'm very interested &gt;:) i'm personally liking the techno saving tommy arc and the bad insanity arc ideas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>